The New Kids
by blurredx
Summary: Jessica Tomlinson just moved from the USA to England, and enters Hogwarts as a fifth year. When she meets the trio and the rest of their friends, what will happen? Good Story. Bad Summary. Read and Review pleaseee.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hokay, so I don't know how good this story is, but meh. The chapter kind of tapers off at the end, as I didn't know quite how to end it. I know a few things are different from what actually takes place in the series, such as that Ron isn't a prefect and that Harry doesn't meet Luna Lovegood on the train, but that's just what had to happen to fit the story. So please forgive me. :) Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't claim credit for any character but Jessica Tomlinson, the narrator. I also don't claim credit for any locations. I didn't invent Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross Station, England, the USA, Earth, etc. I don't claim credit for practically anything, except, like I said, Jessica Tomlinson. Even though I wish I could. But alas, I'm just some random kid writing a fanfiction. So please don't sue me. :**

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked my dad nervously. We were standing in front of a solid barrier in King's Cross Station, which he was now telling me I had to walk through. 

"Yes, quite. That's what the letter from the Headmaster said, and I assume he knows what he's talking about. Now hurry, before someone asks what we're doing," he replied impatiently. I sighed and decided to take his word for it. I took a few steps back, squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked resolutely forward. As much as I wanted to stop when I drew close to the barrier, I didn't allow myself to.

A few seconds later I opened my eyes. I wasn't aware that I had closed them, but upon opening them I saw a completely different train station than the one I had left behind. I felt my dad come up behind me, wheeling my trunk along on a trolley, but I was busy taking in the surroundings. There were hundreds of people milling about, saying goodbye to their families and hello to their friends. There was a sign that read "Platform 9 3/4" hanging over a scarlet train marked "The Hogwarts Express."

I walked forward without a word to my dad, for I was still a bit mad at him for making me leave the US and come here for no apparent reason. I understood that he wanted to help out with the effort to vanquish Lord Voldemort, who had just regained power, but this seemed kind of crazy. He was an Auror, trained in the USA, where he worked for fifteen years, until he decided to uproot our lives and move to England. I still loved my dad, but after my mom had died three years before, he hadn't been the same. In fact, I could barely remember the goofy, fun-loving guy he had been before the accident turned him into some stiff, up-tight, humorless person that I barely knew. He took to wearing reading glasses all the time and dressing in khakis and sweater vests rather than his former preference of shorts and band T-shirts. He stopped listening to rock and roll, and instead he tuned the wireless to a classical station. I missed the person my dad used to be, and I had taken to avoiding the man who had replaced him. He followed me over to the train, where I turned to face him.

"I guess I'll see you later," I told him.

"Yes, I suppose you will," he replied. Instinctively I reached up to hug him, but was rebuffed. Instead he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I stared up at him for a moment, waiting for his eyes to light up, for him to crack a smile and say "Come here, you," before drawing me into a bone-crushing bear hug, like he would have done four years ago, but I was disappointed. I decided to ignore his hand.

"Yeah. Bye." I picked my trunk up off the trolley and shoved it onto the train before climbing up after it. I didn't look back at my dad. I didn't care if I had hurt his feelings. He had been hurting mine daily for the past three years, and I was done caring about what he felt. I moved along the train, dragging my trunk behind me, peering into each compartment as I passed it, looking for an empty one. When I finally found one near the back of the train, I slid the door open and stepped inside. I hoisted my trunk up into the luggage rack, and sat down at the window seat. Carefully looking out the window at anything but my dad, I sat there wondering about the year to come.

At my old school in the US, where I had served my first four years of magical education, I had had friends. A best friend, Marissa, who I had known since I was four, who knew everything about me, a circle of other close friends, and a great boyfriend. But I had been forced to leave all that behind because of my dad's ludicrous desire to fight some insanely powerful wizard and make my life as miserable as possible. Here, in a country on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, where I knew no one but my dad, I felt quite alone. This feeling was intensified by the knowledge that I was coming in for fifth year. Everyone would already have friends, friends that they had had since first year. How was I supposed to fit in? Who would I hang around with? Who would I eat lunch with? Who would I sit with in class? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the compartment door being pushed open, and I looked up to see three boys stepping over the threshold, each bearing their own trunk. One with black hair, glasses, and a rather unusual scar on his forehead spoke.

"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Oh, uh - yeah, no problem," I told him and stood up to hold his owl's cage while he stowed his trunk in the luggage rack next to mine. Another of the guys, this one with red hair spoke next.

"Thanks. I'm Ron. And this is Neville," he said, indicating himself and then the last boy who had entered the compartment, this one with brown hair, clutching a toad. "And this," he added, indicating the boy who had spoken first "is-"

"Harry Potter, I know," I said. When Harry looked slightly annoyed I added "Sorry, man, you're kind of a big deal, even in the USA, where I'm from."

"Eh, whatever. I should be used to it by now. It's just odd, you know?" he said.

"Well, no, I can't say I can, but I can imagine," I said with a bit of a laugh. "Anyway, I'm Jessi. I just moved to England this summer."

"Oh, so what year are you in?" Ron asked.

"Fifth."

"Ah, us too," he told me. "So do you know what House you're in?"

"Nah, I'm supposed to be sorted right before the first years are. At least, that's what the letter I got from the Headmaster says," I informed them.

Now that everyone's trunks had been lifted into the luggage rack, we all sat down. There was a bit of an awkward silence, and I cast around in my mind to find something to break it, until Harry asked if I followed Quidditch.

"Oh, God yes. I love Quidditch, but each and every team from the US sucks! So instead I support the Chudley Cannons," I told them. "What about you guys?"

I learned that Ron also supported the Chudley Cannons and that Harry played Seeker for the Gryffindor House Team, and that Neville didn't play Quidditch but was a fan of the game, and we continued talking about Quidditch until the compartment door slid open again a few hours later. A girl with bushy, brown hair walked in, sat down next to Neville and burst out, "Oh my God, you wouldn't believe some of the younger students. They're so rude! We definitely were not that rude in first year." She looked around, and appeared to notice me for the first time. She looked questioningly round at Harry, Ron, then Neville.

"Hermione, this is Jessi. She only just moved from the US. She's in our year, but she doesn't know what House she's in yet," Ron explained. "Jessi, this is our best friend, Hermione. She's a prefect, which is why she only just got here."

Soon after our introduction, two tall, identical guys with red hair walked in, and they were introduced as Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. Over the course of the trip I was also introduced to Ginny, Ron's sister, and couple other guys from Gryffindor, Dean and Seamus. By the end of the trip my feelings of being alone had evaporated, and as I got off the train and climbed into a horseless carriage with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, I could only hope that I was in Gryffindor with them. As we clambered out of the carriages and climbed the stairs to the great oak front doors, all I could do was wonder nervously what was to come.

* * *

**Author's note: Oooooh, cliffhanger! Actually, no. More like: Oooooh, failed attempt at a cliffhanger! I have the second chapter planned out in my mind, I just have to actually get words on paper. Or words on keyboard. Whatevs. :) So anyway, I appreciate reviews, whether good or bad, and suggestions for things to happen in chapters to come are always appreciated. Thank you and good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** HOLY CRAP, I'm soooo sorry this took so long to update. I was busy and what not, but there's really no excuse. From now on I'll update much faster. So I'm not really sure whether this is any good, but that's for you to decide, isn't it?

I also think I'm going to work on fics with different pairings. What's the pairing in this fic, you ask?

That, my good friends, is for me to know, and you to find out in good time.

Don't you love authors like me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, blah blah blah except for Jessi, and a new character introduced this chapter. And some of the plot, now that I think about it. So don't sue me. Kay thanks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"New, are you?" inquired a drawling voice only a few seconds after I stepped out of the carriage in front of the castle.

"Oh, here we go," Ron muttered bitterly as he came up behind me, but I didn't hear him.

"Yeah. I'm Jessi," I said.

"The name's Malfoy," the voice said again, and I finally figured out where it was coming from. A pale boy with sleek blonde hair that fell into his deep grey eyes stood before me, a lazy half-smile playing around his handsome face, with two thuggish looking characters standing just behind him. "Draco Malfoy."

My immediate impression was that, while he was pretty damn attractive, he seemed to think rather a lot of himself. Anyone who could stand there and introduce themselves James Bond style with a couple of steroid-addicted henchmen surrounding him had to think himself a bit of a cut above the rest. I decided to put this aside though, and be polite.

"Uh- Nice to meet you," I replied, but before I could say anything else Harry had stepped in front of me and said "Listen, Malfoy, you can clear out, we don't need you corrupting new students two seconds after they arrive."

Malfoy fixed Harry with a look that clearly said "I-hate-you," which quickly turned to a sneer. "I assure you, Potter, I have no intention of 'corrupting' anyone. I simply wished to welcome your pretty little friend to our school. And perhaps give her the same warning I gave you on our first day here." He stepped out of the range of Harry's wand, which he had drawn during Malfoy's little speech, turned to me and said, "Listen, Jessi, you don't want to associate yourself with people like the ones you're currently standing in the midst of. You see, surrounding you, you have two blood traitors, one Mudblood, one near-squib, and the one person who the Dark Lord wants dead more than any other. Do you really want them to rub off on you? Come with me, I'll show you who you're better off with."

"What are you talking about? I don't care in the least about anyone's blood, and personally, I think 'the one person who the Dark Lord wants dead more than any other' is a hell of a lot nicer than you seem to be," I retorted. "So I'm just fine with who I'm standing in the midst of, thanks."

Malfoy looked rather taken aback and a slight flush was creeping up his white face.

"Fine. Have it your way. But remember my offer. It will still stand after you realize the vermin you are consorting with for what they truly are." And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked off toward the castle, the other two lumbering stupidly in his wake.

A short silence echoed deafeningly in our little group for a few seconds before I turned around to face them and said, "So, what, he's the school asshole or something?"

"Pretty much," said Harry. "His parents are Death Eaters and he basically thinks the world of himself."

"Jessica Tomlinson?" a stern voice called out. I winced at the use of my proper name before turning and supplying the inquirer with a tentative "Yes?"

"I am Professor McGonagall," said a strict-looking woman wearing square spectacles and a severe bun in her hair, who was striding towards me. "You are to come with me to be sorted into your House." And with a nod to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, she beckoned to me, turned quickly, and made her way through the jostling crowd of students up to the front steps of the castle without looking back.

With a fleeting look back at the others, I followed her into the castle, through a crowded entrance hall and up a flight of marble stairs. At this point I noticed she was also being followed by another boy who looked as though he might be a year or so younger than me with a completely unconcerned expression on his face. He might have been sitting in a comfortable chair somewhere, flipping through a mildly boring magazine. After determining that he was of no interest to me, I sped up a bit to walk near Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Tomlinson?

"Uhm- Where are we going?"

"My office."

"And how exactly will we be sorted?"

"With the Sorting Hat, of course."

"The Sorting Hat, Professor?"

She looked at me with a face full of exasperation.

"Yes, girl, the Sorting Hat. You put it on and it tells you in which House you belong. Now, we must do this quickly, the first years are waiting." We had reached her office. She opened the door and waved the other kid and I into the room.

On her desk sat what looked like a pile of filthy rags. My eyes passed over this and I looked all around the room for the Sorting Hat, expecting to see some regal hat made of gold fibers. But I saw nothing of the kind. In fact, everything other than the rags looked quite ordinary, and the other kid was staring into space, clearly at his ease.

I looked around inquiringly at the professor, but she didn't meet my eyes. She was gazing at the boy with some concern, perhaps wondering why he looked so bored and unconcerned. He seemed to think he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to his surroundings, only to his thoughts.

"Thomas Tatten?"

At the mention of his name, he seemed to come out of his reverie and looked up at the professor.

"You are entering fifth year, is that correct?"

He nodded once.

"Are you ready to be sorted?"

He shrugged.

She looked at him expectantly, but he didn't seem to know what to do.

"Put on the hat, boy!" she barked. I followed her finger and saw that she was pointing at the pile of rags on her desk. My confusion increased.

He seemed to understand, however, and he sauntered forward and picked up the rags, gave them a little shake, and put them on his head. I finally realized that those rags weren't rags at all, but a flimsy, patched, frayed, extremely dirty Wizard's hat.

I gazed at Tatten as he stood there wearing the hat on his head and the same unconcerned expression he had worn since I had met him, looking slightly ridiculous, until a rip near the brim opened and the hat said "Slytherin!"

Tatten, still looking utterly bored, took the hat off his head and placed it back on the desk, then came to stand next to me.

"Jessica Tomlinson. You are also entering fifth year, are you not?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, get on with it then."

I stepped forward and imitated Tatten by taking the hat and putting it on. I waited with bated breath.

A small voice spoke in my ear.

"Let's see here... Very fair. Rather plucky. Brains, that's to be sure. A bit lazy though, aren't we? Ah, well. I think it had better be... Ravenclaw. Yes, that sounds right."

I heard the rip near the brim open, and my heart sank. I thought dully of the friends I had made on the train.

"What's this? Not keen on Ravenclaw, are you?"

Not really sure what to do, I thought to myself, _Well, not really. I would much prefer Gryffindor._

"Would you? Let's see. Yes, you do have the courage for Gryffindor. And I'm sure Godric Gryffindor himself would have fought Rowena Ravenclaw tooth and nail for the right to teach you. Yes, Gryffindor could work out quite nicely. Yes, indeed. Let's see here. Yes, Gryffindor it is, then."

My heart rose again and settled where it was supposed to be as I heard the rip open once more and the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

I took the hat off again, laid it back on the desk, and looked around at Professor McGonagall in time to catch an approving smile, before her face returned to it's stern expression and she said "Well, now that's settled, you may go down to the Great Hall and take your place at your House tables. I must go speak with the first years before their sorting. Good evening."

Tatten and I left her office together. He looked a bit more aware of his surroundings by now, and I was a bit surprised when he actually spoke to me.

"Don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Tommy Tatten."

"Jessi Tomlinson. You're new too, then?"

"Yep. My parents taught me at home, before they decided I just might benefit from mainstream schooling, after all. Where're you from?"

"America."

"Wow. Never met a real American before. Shame you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. You know, what with the whole rivalry thing between the two Houses, I'm betting it would be frowned upon if we were friends."

"No doubt," I replied. "But I've never really been one to care about what's frowned upon, have you?"

"Not so much."

We had arrived at the Great Hall. At first I couldn't tell which table belonged to which House, but then I noticed the banners hanging above each. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were situated next to each other, so we set off together down the aisle. We had only walked a few steps before people began to notice that the new kids were about to show which Houses they had been selected for. At the Slytherin table Tommy gave me a quick "See you later" and sat down four seats away from Malfoy. I continued to the Gryffindor table where there was an empty seat next to Ron and across from Harry and Hermione. It seemed they had saved it for me in hopes I would be in Gryffindor with them.

No sooner had I sat down than I was confronted by an astounded looking Ron. "Were you just walking with a Slytherin?"

"Well, yes. Is that a problem?"

"A problem? Yeah, it is a bit of a problem. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't generally get along, you see."

"Yeah, yeah, the whole 'rivalry' thing, I know." I waved away his look of alarm. "He seems like a nice enough guy, and I'm not gonna let the simple fact that he's in Slytherin stop me from being friends with him."

At that moment the first years filed into the room, looking terrified, followed by Professor McGonagall carrying the hat I had so recently worn along with a three legged stool and as the group made their way up to the front of the room, I ignored Ron's splutters and Harry and Hermione's annoyed expressions to watch the sorting. But my mind and my eyes didn't seem to be able to stop wondering over to Tommy Tatten, who wasn't sitting far away at all, and who was wearing the expression of unconcerned boredom yet again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:** Thanks to **DeathlyPheonix** for the lovely review. And I think that more people should review. Cause it'll make the story better. And I'll update faster. So tell me what you thought!

Oh, and I may change the rating later on. But I'll let y'all know if I decide to.


End file.
